1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a mounting structure of the electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components, such as multilayer ceramic capacitors, are widely used. One example of a multilayer ceramic capacitor having a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape is described in Japanese Patent No. 5229513. The multilayer ceramic capacitor described in Japanese Patent No. 5229513 includes a signal terminal electrode that covers a first end surface and reaches first and second principal surfaces and first and second side surfaces, a signal terminal electrode that covers a second end surface and reaches the first and second principal surfaces and the first and second side surfaces, and ground terminal electrodes disposed on the first and second principal surfaces, respectively. Japanese Patent No. 5229513 describes mounting the multilayer ceramic capacitor on a mounting substrate using a conductive material, such as solder.
Depending on the mode in which an electronic component is used, the electronic component is required to have a small equivalent series inductance (ESL).